


Sequels

by aviation



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: AU, Boring stuff, Drinking, M/M, alex narrates weird, im trying to think of a way to describe this, kind of, not much plot? at all, very messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviation/pseuds/aviation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I see you across the room and I think you might have introduced yourself to me earlier this evening but maybe not and I think your name starts with an M but maybe not, and I stare at you until you look at me funny and walk over to ask if I'm okay and I say no and you say okay. And that's the first thing I remember of you.</p><p>I see you at the next party I'm at and I say hello, I'm Alex Turner and you say hello, I know. I think that's fair enough. </p><p>--</p><p>This is really really bad and messy but it's kind of intentionally messy so??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequels

I've never been good at introductions but my jumper's far too itchy and it's a painful shade of red and it's March 3rd and the bottle of vodka in my palm feels a bit too heavy and I'm tired tired tired and it'd be far too easy to let the bottle slip through my fingertips. 

I see you across the room and I think you might have introduced yourself to me earlier this evening but maybe not and I think your name starts with an M but maybe not, and I stare at you until you look at me funny and walk over to ask if I'm okay and I say no and you say okay. And that's the first thing I remember of you.

I see you at the next party I'm at and I say hello, I'm Alex Turner and you say hello, I know. I think that's fair enough.

So I say hello, I'm Alex Turner and I grew up in Sheffield and I like James Bond and when I was seven I split my head open because I jumped off a tree thinking I could fly and you laugh and I laugh too even though there's nothing comedic about what I said.

So you say hello, I'm Miles Kane and I'm from Liverpool and I like Oasis and one time when I was nine I pissed in my parents' bed instead of the toilet because I was so tired and I laugh and you laugh and we both laugh and it works.

I don't remember the rest but I wake up the next morning with some bird  in my bed thinking Miles Miles Miles Miles Miles.

I phone you and I think I say something stupid like I really hate pot noodles please come over and you come over and I'm happy happy happy and you're happy happy happy and we're happy happy happy.

You come over a lot. I think that's why I'm happy happy happy now. I sometimes wake up with your head on my shoulder or on my lap and we're on the couch and you might be asleep or awake but I can't tell most of the time but I don't care, I just think Miles Miles Mi Mi Miles Mi and enjoy hearing your breathing and feeling your hair tickling me.

I had a dream about you last night, Miles Kane, and I was running from you and I don't know why.

I see you and I think oh my God and I think of droopy eyes and soft smiles and falling in love because that's exactly what I've done.

Your warm eyes are misleading because whenever I take your hands they're cold and calloused but it's okay because my hands are always sweaty and warm and we cancel each other out.

You kiss me at some party that Matt's having and I don't close my eyes and I must look fucking stupid but I don't care because you've kissed me once twice three times and it's fantastic, but I only remember kissing you once the next morning when I wake up with a girl in my bed and I wonder why I took her home. When she opens her eyes they're droopy and warm and it makes sense kind of.

I don't tell you about the girl because I don't think you'd like that, me taking her home after kissing you, or maybe I'm overthinking and you'll laugh and tell me it were just heat of the moment but either way I don't want to see the outcome.

The next time I see you I'm drunk and I can feel the alcohol swirling around my brain and you get upset and tell me to stop getting so drunk and I'm going to kill myself and please please please. And I laugh.

I had a dream about you last night, Miles Kane. It was a sequel. I was running again. But not from you.

I've kissed you lots now. Forty three times. I don't know what you think of it. I don't know what I think of it.

I don't take so many birds home but it's mostly because I don't really want to. I'd rather take you home and have you do the things I do to those girls to me. I'd probably yell Miles Miles Miles and kiss you afterwards and then when we wake up you'd still be there and I'd make you coffee.

I ask if you're my boyfriend and you say that you are if I want you to be. I say I'll think about it.

The next time I see you I'm drunk and crying and you're saying it's okay but it's not. I say that on that first night you kissed me I took that bird I was eyeing up before home and you say fuck and you pace around and I cry and you tell me it's okay and you say don't worry and you take me upstairs and wipe my tears and get into bed with me and cuddle me and I'm in love with you.

I didn't dream about you. I dreamt of nothing.

When I wake up I'm hungover and you make me coffee and I cry again and you say oh my God are you okay is it that bad and I say I'm in love with you and you kiss me and all I can think is Miles Miles Mi Miles Mi Miles Kane Mi Mi Mi.

I think we're okay now. You practically live in my flat and that's okay. We listen to Oasis and dance and laugh and smile when I'm not so drunk. I tell Matt you're my boyfriend and he says okay and I tell Jamie you're my boyfriend and he says congrats and I tell Nick you're my boyfriend and he says fucking finally and I tell everyone who'll listen that you're my boyfriend and it's good.

I think we're okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> you wasted your time reading that


End file.
